Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of chemical treatment of production fluids in a subterranean formation.
Background of the Related Art
Production fluids that are produced from subterranean formation will often contain hydrogen sulfide (H2). Production fluids that include a high concentration of hydrogen sulfide are sometimes referred to as being “sour” and those production fluids that include little or no hydrogen sulfide are sometimes referred to as being “sweet.” Hydrogen sulfide is a toxic and pungent gas and, because it behaves as a weak acid in water, can cause corrosion of steel equipment and pipelines. Natural gas must ordinarily contain less than 4 parts per million (ppm) of hydrogen sulfide before it can be sold. Accordingly, production fluids may be “sweetened” through a process of removing the hydrogen sulfide. Typical hydrogen sulfide removal processes use an active treatment compound that reacts with the hydrogen sulfide.
Common sweetening processes pass the already produced production fluids through equipment where the hydrogen sulfide is contacted with an active treatment compound referred to as a “hydrogen sulfide scavenger” or, more simply, a “scavenger.” The hydrogen sulfide scavenger reacts with the toxic hydrogen sulfide to form a nontoxic compound. Liquid scavengers, for example, may be injected into a pipeline or processing equipment.